In Real Life
by ImagineAsian101
Summary: This is what would happen if I ever met Clary and Jace in real life. Sigh. This story really shows how demented I am. But, whatever. Slight City of Lost Souls spoiler at the end. R&R!


**A/N: So, this is what would happen if I ever met Clary and Jace. It's the disappointing truth. *shrug* Slight City of Lost Souls spoiler at the end!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the characters besides myself.  
**

* * *

"I'll have a cheeseburger plain and a chocolate milk, please!" I smiled, holding out a $10 bill. The cashier took it and stuck it in the register aggressively.

"Please step to the right while your food is getting ready," the guy said in a monotone voice, effectively lacking emotion. I let the couple behind me go ahead, although the cashier didn't acknowledge them and took the family behind the two's order. It was like the duo was invisible.

"By the Angel, no wonder mundies are so lazy. There's enough fat in that burger to feed a Greater Demon," a voice beside me muttered.

Um, what? Did he just say "by the angel?" I looked down at the City of Lost Souls book in my hands. No, only Shadowhunters talked like that. Only _FICTIONAL _characters from Cassandra Clare's amazing books spoke like that. Maybe they were fans of the Mortal Instruments like I was.

I reluctantly turned to my left to see the couple that was once behind me: a guy with tousled blonde hair, plus matching golden eyes, and the prettiest redhead I'd ever seen, with porcelain skin and bright green eyes. Both had their fair share of tattoos- or should I say _runes._

No way. _NO FREAKING WAY._

"C-Clary and Jace? The two people from the best series ever?" I stuttered. The girl looked in my direction and raised an eyebrow.

"Jace, that kid is staring at us like she can see us. Actually _see _us. And I could've sworn I heard our names," she whispered a bit too loudly.

"That's impossible. I know what kind of glamours we put on ourselves. No one can see us. They'd need the Sight," Jace rolled his eyes. But he still looked at me, not sure of himself. He waved his hand in front of my face, as if I was blind.

"I can see you," I stated, surprised at the clarity in my voice. Other Burger King customers looked at me like I was crazy. The mentally-crazy girl talking to invisible people. From their perspectives, there were no visible demon slayers in the restaurant.

"What...?" Clary breathed as Jace pulled me off to the side.

"Who are you? Have you drank anything from a golden cup lately? Clary, what if she's a human turned Shadowhunter?" Jace talked quickly. Clary looked pale.

"What do you know about us?" she asked, sticking a red strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know that you're the best couple _EVER_! Oh my Raziel, this is _ACTUALLY_ happening! Firstly, you guys are totally cute together. Never break up! Simon has Isabelle or Maia, don't worry, Clary. The love triangle is long over. Secondly, _YOU EXIST. _Holy cow, the _real _Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood, a.k.a. two amazing Shadowhunters, are right in front of me!" I babbled ridiculously. I would've peed my pants but it was like all the water in my body evaporated at the sight of my reading heroes.

The two blinked. "Maybe she's been drinking the waters of Lake Lyn & is hallucinating," Jace concluded.

"I wonder how she knows about us, Shadowhunters and all that jazz. What a peculiar little kid," Clary wondered aloud.

"I think she's insane. Reminds me of a duck," Jace noted before his girlfriend slapped him on the arm.

"Can I have your autographs? Hahahahahaha! This is _so _weird. Word of advice, though. Pick a last name, Jace. It's a pain in the arse to say Jace Lightwood/Morgenstern/Wayland/Herondale."

Okay. So, maybe I was acting a tad demented.

Clary patted my head like I was a puppy. "Magnus should look at her. Make sure nothing's wrong up there."

"Did it hurt to get stabbed by an Angel's sword?" I asked stupidly.

Jace blinked. "Okay, maybe we _should_ make sure she's in the right mental state."

With that, Jace & Clary dragged me out of Burger King. I was on cloud nine. The fact that they thought I was a creepy, hallucinating child was fine by me.

* * *

**Oh, God, you can really tell how bored I am while typing this. Please review anyways though! :D And also, I'm somewhat young so that's why Clary and Jace referred to me as little girl/kid. ;)  
**


End file.
